Indelible
by KeiiyakoMinto
Summary: When Haruhi makes her way home through the darkened streets of night, little did she expect the price of witnessing a particular incident would just cost so much. In the game of cat and mouse, being prey of a certain potential killer is never easy. AU.
1. Night Murder

**Indelible**

_by: KeiiyakoMinto_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High etc., along with all the canon characters.

I'm only going to have that up once, so you can come back here if you really need a future reference, okay? X)

A/N: This started out as an experiment of some sort of mere whim, but then it gradually got bigger :D

This fic toys with the psychological emotions and mind and there would be some sort of '_romance_' going on in the later chapters, together with pyschological weirdness and suspense. Don't forget; you've been warned. XD

This is a KyouyaHaruhi fic.

* * *

**_Night Murder, ch. 1_**

The night was dark, and empty. Chilled air filled the entire street of emptiness in the late aftermath of a cool night shower. The place was silent, still; but fresh with the smell of sprinkle droplets of dampness that hovered in the sifting atmosphere.

The smooth pavements were mildly wet; its road with small, sometimes deep puddles blotching up the pathway.

Haruhi shivered. Enveloping her chest with both arms, the young brunette tried to warm herself up by constantly rubbing her gloveless hands onto the crossing upper arms in a poor attempt to generate heat waves within her freezing body.

Streetlights filled the banks of the horizontal yet empty road, its dim rays of light streaming down onto the rough gravel in which specks of glistened sand and little fragments of tar lay by resting.

1: 02 A.M.

Not a soul in sight for probably miles around.

Haruhi sighed as she kicked a slightly round piece of pebble at her feet, frowning at the bitterness of the early morning chill.

All the girl had was a brown coat for her overall, its flimsy material in poor resistance to the coldness of the surrounding atmosphere that had her enveloped in without a choice. Decked out against the night with denim jeans and a turtle-neck sweater of a dark shade of cyan together with a small slingbag made of wood fibre, Haruhi clenched her teeth from chattering.

This was not a state of unluckiness. In fact, Fujioka Haruhi was more than lucky of what life has installed for her so far.

She was at the top of her game; stepping on what seemed to be little milestones towards the top –top of achieving her lawyer's dream that she had always wished to come true. It was her chance to fling deserving criminals into jail, to uphold the law of justice, and to walk in her late mother's footsteps.

Now, at the considerably young age of twenty-five, Haruhi was already part of a Japanese law firm, under the name of a 'Lawyer's Assistant'. She was slightly fresh from lawyer school, but still well prepared and determined.

Still learning the ropes, but she already had it in her grasps. Just a few years, maybe months more and she'll be ready to take part as an official profession of a full-fledged lawyer.

Only then would she fulfil her life-long ambition; she had studied way too hard for it in the previous years, slogging past project deadlines, mugging for various entrance and end-year examinations. She was an A star student.

An individual that scored perfectly straight As with a rare occasional B that blemished the pure white record. But still, she was set for life. Nothing could stop her now; her path was more or less clear in the midst of a mirage of distraction.

_Clatter._

The brunette's ears pricked up, alert.

_Clatter._

Footsteps thudded by the back alley behind her, accompanied by a few empty cans that littered the dark brick walled alley, most probably left by night drunkards that wobbled their way home through the night streets, although the mild possibility of litter-bugs were not crossed out.

Haruhi took a deep breath and remained a silent aura of calmness as she prodded on, unaware of the already stiffening surroundings. _It's probably just a cat, _Haruhi muttered to herself. _Or a mere passerby; Nothing to worry about._

_Tmp, _

_Tmp, _

_Tmp, _

_Tmp!_

The rushing of footsteps proved her wrong as they shuffled quickly, squishing at the puddles pooled upon the gritty black ground.

She paused and whirled around.

Nothing.

Her eyes met nothing apart from the usual backdrop of the city's night surroundings as Haruhi clenched her fists. Fresh goose bumps had already adorning her pale skin, cool and bumpy to the touch.

Then, a scream was heard.

Piercing through the once peaceful surroundings, it shot through the tensed brunette like a dagger, sharp at the silver glistening point of the blade. Haruhi's eyes widened as she hurried to in which the direction of the scream came from.

Shrill, it was; like lightning out of nowhere on the soil of an old cemetery basking in the early signs of a new dawn. Whatever it was, something was happening. Haruhi just had to find out what it was.

Turning round the bend into the supposed alley, she froze. Her chocolate brown eyes could make out the distinct markings of two figures, pitch black against the lightless surroundings. One squatting, leaning against the cold impact of a slightly uneven hard brick wall, its firm exterior having been mildly eroded due to past weathering.

The other, it seems, was standing, facing in direction to the squatting individual. One arm outstretched, he looked as if he was pointing something at the latter's head.

Under the slight glint of a nearby street-lamp, Haruhi could make out the object in his hand. Gleam. A shade of metallic silver could be seen.

Haruhi could only stare wide-eyed as she frowned, heart pounding at an usually fast speed.

Then BANG!

Haruhi lost control as she made a run for it.

Splatters. Dark splatters of black could be seen spraying in less than a nanosecond onto the wall and surrounding ground. Like paint, it was dripping wet; but unlike paint, it was thicker. Smoother in a mixture of a dark shade of red, black in the dark surroundings.

It was blood.

* * *

Her racing footsteps echoed as a gleam of obvious brown shone in contrast to the beam of light filtering down a lit street-lamp. Running, not stopping, the girl winded through various streets and houses, now out of the main road's sight.

She had been running for approximately twelve minutes now, never stopping to take a last glance back.

Twisting her way through narrow pathways, she breathed a sigh of relief as she came into closer distance of her house, an apartment in a small 'commoners' building.

Slowing down, but never stopping, Haruhi slipped through the gates, its latch left unlocked by the last person using.

_Clink!_

It was only after she had secured the lock that she allowed oxygen to wash freely into her pounding muscles that were slightly sore at the legs. She took a few calming seconds to observe from behind the silver gates, its paint having been slightly chipped away at the edges.

No one.

She hadn't been followed.

Haruhi couldn't help smiling as a triumphing wave of relief overwhelmed her soul and her still-racing heart.

She was safe.

* * *

_Thunk!_

Haruhi dropped the plate without so much of a care into the kitchen sink as she turned the tap on. Cold water came gushing out as the brunette did the night's dishes in silence.

2.50 A.M.

She couldn't sleep.

Now all that's left of her once panicking state was nothing more than a lingering tugging of the heart.

_He'll be caught, _She dismissed it inwardly. _The news, the body... They'll all be up tomorrow._

But no matter how much she tried to assure herself, Haruhi just couldn't drive away the uneasy feeling that was pelting down like black raindrops onto her. The only reassurance that was confirmed to her was that he didn't see her face under the pale, weak moonlight of the night.

He couldn't have saw her too clearly to distinguish her from the _millions _of people that might be roaming the streets and towns. That and he didn't know her name, or where she lived. Nothing; he's got nothing on her. Her lips curled up into a smile as she finished the last of cleaning up the dishes and headed for bed.

She would forget about the incident, as if nothing has ever happened. After all, the news would be on tomorrow evening. Details of the successful attempt of the murder, together with the bloodstains that adorned the walls and ground like a sickened piece of art would be displayed, more or less. At least, the police would be on this case; the murderer would be caught sooner or later.

He was into hiding.

And she didn't have a proper look on his face.

She couldn't be of help to the police.

Or threat to him.

_Justice has long arms_, Haruhi murmured, tucked safely in the bed by her covers. _They'll fix him in the end._

* * *

"Fujioka-san?"

"Hai, Akiho-san?"

"Here are the papers for the on-coming case of attempted murder. You can knock off after this ne?"

Haruhi took the papers from the outstretched hands of her fellow female colleague as she skimmed through the A4 pieces briefly before setting them neatly onto her desk.

"Mhmm. You don't have to work overtime, do you?"

"Nope! It's like heaven, not being made to stay back to work overtime in this office anymore... It's a really tiring job!" Akiho Kana stretched gleefully. A new secretary, Akiho-san was young and still partly of a child at heart.

Haruhi could only marvel at the blonde's constant cheerfulness and brightness that seemed to illuminate every room she's been into. The young brunette's character was far from hers. Calm sounding, and mature.

Fujioka Haruhi shoved her phone into her handbag as she stood up. Pushing the chair back into the solid, polished light-honey coloured wood of a desk, she made not a sound but a gentle nod of the head.

"So you want to have dinner together? My parents are buying takeaways anyways, and I'll be alone for the night."

Haruhi shook her head.

She had to get home to catch the news, to make sure everything was going alright like she had assumed it would. A precaution that the brunette had preferred to, over having dinner with a certain colleague whose personality was poles apart from hers.

"Nahh, I need to get back home."

"Then mind letting me drive you home? I'll be going your way, so it's pretty convenient. How 'bout it?"

The offer was taken after an afterthought, filled with a grateful smile.

Nothing much was exchanged further as Kana followed the lady whose hair, plain and straight without any apparent fuss that she had seen other ladies make over their individual loved locks smile and walk out of the office's entrance.

Haruhi was different, the girl knew. And she respected that with a certain amount of awe and admiration.

* * *

Clad in her usual night gown, the brunette switched the television on as she made her way into the kitchen. Grabbing a bento box out from the refrigerator, she poured-transferred the contents out onto a plate from the cutlery rack and popped it into the microwave.

The cabinet above her was stuck with a sticky-note, and she took it down to read.

_To my dear daughter Haruhi,_

_The fridge is almost out of orange juice. Please get some tomorrow when you're free, alright?_

_P.S. Daddy loves you!_

_From Your beloved daddy,_

_Ryoji, a.k.a, _

_Ranka-san._

She sighed inwardly. Having your father work at an okama bar at what she had described as 'unearthly hours' had an obvious setback of them not being able to meet each other -even at home- on a regular basis. Nevertheless, weekends were better, to say the least.

Once a minute was up, Haruhi pressed the push-button on the microwave and removed her dinner for tonight.

Making her way to the living room, she made herself comfortable on the small cushion on the floor, just in front of the blaring television.

Scooping a spoonful of rice, she shoved it into her mouth, eyes fixed in an epic glare at the television screen. The news was up, and her hand gripped the spoon eagerly, basking in the suspense that had got her surrounded in it all.

_"Anytime now_," Haruhi whispered_. "It'll come up anytime now."_

The young lady spent the next whole hour having her eyes glued to the screen.

* * *

He tossed his unloaded gun onto the crimson red sofa, and then proceeded to lean onto the dark-red meranti desk. His fingers traced along the smooth surface of the layer of plastic.

"_Fujioka Haruhi,_" He read. "Female. Date of birth, 4th of February, 1984.

"She should've known better than to drop her Identification Card."

* * *

Reviews would be loved oh-so-dearly loved!

Also note that ratings might be changed when things get further into the story as the plot becomes a warp, and more twisted and stuff, arigatou. X)


	2. Masks of Hidden Facades

**Indelible**

_by: KeiiyakoMinto_

Note: The chapters would somehow be longer now; with a minimum limit of three thousand words. And it would gradually get -if not- a little more than that too, when the story more or less moves on along the way.

This one was posted later than I had originally intended for it to do so due to an overseas trip. Still, thank you for all of your reviews; they really kept me going! :)

* * *

**_Masks of Hidden Facades, ch. 2_**

Haruhi lay sprawled out onto her bed, the blanket in a tangled heap at her legs. The ceiling; she watched as if there were something beyond the firm exterior, something that was hidden in it.

Her conclusion came to nothing.

It was exactly 11.00 P.M., and the latter had already retreated back into bed, her mind in a tangle filled full of worries and 'what-ifs'.

Earlier in the news, there had been no highlight of yesterday's murder, much less of it becoming a police case.

In fact, it was as if nothing new had happened at all. Either that or the police had wanted it to hidden under wraps till the case was solved.

Haruhi didn't know which.

So, that was what had triggered a non-stop watching of the ceiling overhead for the past one hour. Usually, if something like a gunshot murder was to appear in the city streets, newspapers would be chunk filled with juicy information of the new case. Something to acknowledge that a murder like that had indeed taken place, that the police were going to get themselves involved in this case.

But nothing. Nothing at all had been announced, nor displayed in publicity. It seemed somehow strange to her; especially if you were the only one who had witnessed that particular murder first hand.

Haruhi shuddered. Memories of the incident flooded through her mind like waters bursting out of a broken dam in pursuit.

Yesterday night was more or less bliss with her knowing that the news would surely wash the eerie 'secret' murder of the night up shore. But now that nothing's been proven, the only alleged witness was laying in bed enveloped in more than just silent fear.

_Rushing footsteps, a scream which was followed by two figures in the night, hidden away in a deserted alley._

She broke out in sweat.

_One was lying squatted on the floor, trembling. The other had a gun._

Her heart raced in sheer panic.

_Then **BANG!**_

Haruhi shot up, fingers clenching in the white cool fabric beneath her.

She didn't sleep a wink after that.

* * *

At 5 A.M. the next morning, Haruhi was already down laying on the sofa of the living room, a bowl of lightly salted chips in hand.

After what went on in her head late yesterday night, it was no wonder the brunette found herself wide-eyed and awake. Fingers grasping gently a piece of junk-food in hand, she crunched into the cripsy yet thin slice of processed potato thoughtfully.

If her father were home now, Haruhi was sure that he would lightly give her a jest for eating what she had already firmly labelled as an unhealthy package of junk-food. She was never the one to sink her teeth into the crisp layer and savour even a tiny bit of it anyway; but now, here she was, armed with a whole bowl of them in her melange feelings of a state of mind.

For this lawyer-to-be, things didn't make any sense to her. Why the supposed murder didn't shine itself onto the clueless public, why everything was still going about as per normal; without even so much of an offending ripple in the calm river of life. Why?

Why didn't anyone discover the poor victim's corpse come broad daylight? What about the red splatters that sprayed like illegal graffiti on the brick wall and the black gritty floor? Did they go undiscovered too? Was there a missing person report filed?

Was the victim's brain splattered along with his blood like accompanying spilled coffee and stains?

She shivered as the realization of what her mind was now asking had wavered into something like this.

Her best bet as Haruhi had figured out, was to make a quick trip to the neighbouring police station later on and to make some detailed enquiries. To find the answers that Saturday might bring to the many questions which were mercilessly bombarding her mind right now.

* * *

"Kazuhiro? What's happening there?"

"I don't know. Some misunderstanding or some sort I guess."

"That lady's claiming that there was an alleged murder which took place about two nights ago."

"Well, we've never heard of anything like that."

"She's probably too stressed, or a nut case."

"Takeo, are you kidding!? She's looking too perfectly in good shape to be a nut case!"

"Well, how do you explain her disillusioned mind then?"

Haruhi clenched her teeth in a bid to ignore the pointless chattering of the fellow policemen who were standing clustered in a corner discussing her 'case'. Sitting still, she contained her anger at the unprofessionalism of the police force stationed here as the policeman sitting right across her sensed her prim uneasiness.

Throwing a silencing glare to his fellow colleagues, his attempt to have his fellow workers keep their mouths shut worked as they flinched and gradually dispersed. She relaxed a little at his response.

"As you can see ma'am, there's absolutely nothing that has been reported to us as of two days of late."

"But I'm sure I saw-"

"Perhaps you were too stressed. A lawyer's assistant you say? I can understand that that job's really tensed and tight, so it's perfectly common for people in that profession to stress and imagine things ma'am."

"What do you mean 'imagine things'?" Haruhi snapped sharply, yet managing to keep her cool. Reporting to the police hadn't been so much of a good idea after all as they only made her more frustrated at their disbelief in her claims.

"Well, if what you're claiming is to be true, then the killer might have already wiped the scene clean," The policeman explained calmly in an attempt to douse the sparking fire inside of what seemed to be a very uptight citizen who had so seemingly lost her mind. "Disposed of the evidence and wrapped up the mess, I'm sorry."

She sighed. It was pointless to carry this conversation any further, and she knew it.

"Never mind; thank you for your time taken anyway." _For nothing._

With that, she walked out of the police station much to the puzzlement of the police officers there.

* * *

The stranger watched silently from a nearby corner as the brunette made her way out of the police station, her facial features crestfallen.

A smirked curled up upon his lips as he watched her trudge down the stairs.

She had failed; the police hadn't believed her. Nobody had.

This had made things much simpler for him; no hassles than when if the police were going to be involved.

"Fujioka Haruhi," He whispered, voice curling with a hint of amusement at the edges. "So there you are."

Then, the figure walked out of his hiding place into the open like a typical person into the streets. Hands buried deep into his pockets, he followed her as she made her way across the street at the traffic light.

He knew just what he had to do to get close to her.

She wasn't much of a threat as he'd presumed, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she walked into the cafe.

As expected, the police didn't, and wasn't going to believe her story. The secret, the murder was locked away deep into her heart, and it didn't seem like anybody was going to open the door with the key anytime soon.

Policemen.

They were nothing but a free-show that was there to reassure the powerless citizens without any real meaning to it. She was wrong to think that they could've helped her, and give her a chance.

They so hadn't even taken down her statement on paper.

It just seemed like a counselling therapy session to her; an indirect way of saying that she needed a psychologist, and fast.

But the cool-headed brunette wasn't going to lose her cool calmness over this.

No, she was way more firm and stronger than that. Nothing was going to pull her down; the circumstances were only keeping her down, but not for long. She'd find a way, and nothing was going to stand in her way then.

"Excuse me; is this seat taken?"

Caught back by sheer bewilderment and surprise, Haruhi's eyes were met with dark-brown ones, which were like stained frothing of a cup of fresh poured coffee.

She gave a quick scan around her surroundings. There were a few empty seats, a few unoccupied tables waiting for a customer to fill them up. So why was _he_ pulling up a chair at _her_ table? But of course, she wasn't going to tell him that.

"No, it's unoccupied." Haruhi muttered in reply.

"I don't suppose you would mind if I join you today then; will you?"

Haruhi stared. His seemingly flawless face had a thin-friendly kind of smile lingering on it. His expression gave the same impression his smile had on her too, as his distinctive ebony locks _almost _made her smile in admiration.

Friendly.

But way too friendly and.. _weird_.

Haruhi pushed that thought aside, dismissing the doubts she had.

_Great, now I'm paranoid. _Over_-paranoid. _

_Just who am I to twist things around?; I just might be going insane with myself._

"Of course not," A smile lit her facial features as she motioned to the empty seat in which he already had his hand on. "Please take a seat."

The smile on the stranger's lips only curled up into a slightly wider smile as he took his seat in reply.

Something from his smile made Haruhi ponder in response. But what was actually bothering her so, Haruhi just couldn't grasp it.

* * *

10.14 A.M., and the pair was still seated at the same spot in the same cafe. A total of fourteen minutes had past as Haruhi watched intently at the male who sipped his cup of cappuccino like he wasn't watching by the eyes of a hawk.

"Seen anything you like yet?"

Smooth.

His voice was smooth, and it caught her off guard. Blinking awkwardly, she shook her head.

"I wasn't trying to see anything you know."

He looked up at her, his smile of thinness taking form again.

"Really? And I'd thought you were feasting your eyes on me."

She couldn't help as a light pink tint flushed her cheeks. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared and the brunette countered, giving a quick roll of the eyes.

"Of course not. I was just observing."

"Observing can get you in trouble; haven't you heard of that before?"

Haruhi blinked. A total of fourteen minutes wasted as the guy had not even said a word before this apparent conversation.

She had expected some sort of proper conversation to be carried out. Some sort of reason why he had preferred to seat right next to her, but he had offered none much to her hidden disappointment.

He was a strange one, but Haruhi wasn't ready to just voice it out to him. Rather, she'd just wait, and watch him go.

Time was a dreaded factor in this case. Haruhi was ready to burst with impatience from the inside as he made no moves, no attempts whatsoever. Instead, the latter was wordlessly sipping on his preferred drink.

So of course, when he mentioned that he had to leave for somewhere else, she couldn't help but smile inwardly.

_Of course, _she almost wanted to spill out. _Please _do_ go ahead._

Then, she watched as he got up from his seat.

"But before I forget..." A small and rather flat package in a form of an envelope was placed on the table. "I believe this one belongs to you, yes?"

She didn't move, but fixed her gaze on him expectantly.

"It was nice meeting you, Fujioka Haruhi."

Haruhi stiffened, speechless. Giving her name was one thing she'd never done to him.

And just with that, he was gone; leaving neither a name as an identity.

A wave of fear flooded her heart as she slowly took the package from the table and removed the envelope.

Inside, she'd found her IC.

* * *

Haruhi said not a word as she removed a carton of orange juice from the plastic bag she was holding. She placed the carton into the fridge and slammed it shut.

Other fingers tightening around her Identification Card, she threw it carelessly onto the dining table.

Now, it had suddenly dawned upon her.

His smile had represented that like of a wily fox's.

It was a mixture of both sly and cunningness.

But it made her shudder to think that he had her IC card all along, without even her realising it. Well, that was simply because she had no exact use for a thing like that since she didn't take the public transport that often anymore, but still, she just couldn't shake it off.

Especially when realization hit her: hard. The last she had the card with her was when she was walking in the deadly silent street exactly two nights ago. That was when she'd witness the clean murder that disappeared without a trace.

A shiver ran up her spine and just for once, Haruhi wished that she was just seeing things.

* * *

_What's his name?_

_I don't even know his name, where he lives, or what he does._

She let out a frustrated sigh.

'_Do you even think he'll just _tell_ you all of that?' _Another voice in her head scoffed.

She shook her head. No... He would never tell her. What kind of idiot's dumb to tell anyone about their real lives anyway? She wanted so badly to slap herself.

And now he's got her name, and even her birth date and age, but she's got nothing on him.

_The police wouldn't even give a damn about my beliefs; I guess seeing really is believing, no?_

Gritting her teeth, Haruhi forced herself off the sofa when the phone sounded.

* * *

"This is the second job you'll have to take," A file was blantly flung across the hard-wood of a table, dark and newly polished till it gleamed like professionalism. Bright sunlight streamed in from behind the big blood red armchair, the curtains swept up at the side. "And as usual, I expect no mess-ups from you."

The whole room was filled with the icy-chill of the air-conditioning as thick, yet slim metal coated pens adorned the pen holders on the table neatly. A bright golden one, its slick metallic piece capped and placed without much of a care. The entire place except for the path of filtering golden rays, were soaked up beneath the darkness within, swallowing the various high-end furniture and classy portaits of expensive paintings.

The man stood by the front, like facing with the task of meeting his superior.

He took the file which was enclosed in a brown paper envelope without so much as a single word spoken.

Swiftly, as if he'd done this many times, he slit with his fingers, the opening which in turn revealed the papers that he expected to see.

"His name's Hisato Yousuke; the chairman's son of Hisato Internationals. They're planning to sign a contract with one of the men of our client's non-alleying party, which of course, must be stopped at all cost. You'll keep that man under tabs, and finish him when you deem fit appropriate."

Mouth set in a relaxing grim line, the younger man slipped the paper back into the envelope and lit a small smile curve up at his lips. Accompanying his smile was a definate flicker of confidence in his rich, brown orbs; now shining black as only sunlight reflected it gaze.

"Of course, Father. Consider this job done."

The older man just snorted a little in slight repulse and got back to his work, laying in the armchair as he sorted out a small stack of underlying documents.

"If there isn't anything else," Kyouya watched his father with a persistant smile. "I'd be taking my leave now."

No response was given; typical.

The door clicked shut with an organised shuffle.

The figure was left to finish his work alone in silence, more rather than peace without giving much thought to the newly assignment that was just handed out.

Inside, he'd knew with every fibre in his body, mind, and soul that Ootori Kyouya would never fail him, no matter what it takes.

* * *

Reviews would really be very much appreciated! :D


	3. Danger

**Indelible**

_by: KeiiyakoMinto_

* * *

**_Danger, ch. 3_**

Under the blue luminance that surrounded the moon like a whispering aura, she could see it leap onto a high rock at the end of the grassy cliff. Streams of pale moonlight shimmered down like a pathway to beyond tempting heavens, beckoning creatures of the night to follow in its dark footsteps.

Squinting her eyes even more, the figure, Haruhi, clung her fingers tightly together from behind a nearby tree trunk where the view was precise in the serene scenery.

Its sleek fur coat glimmered and shone like silk as the creature basked in the gentle alluring wake of the moonlight.

Without so much as a sound, she watched it carefully from where she was situated at. Her chocolate brown irises reflected in harmony to the dim milky-blue light from the slightly star-dotted abyss above as the animal looked in direction to the moon that hung gloriously behind in the dark backdrop.

It was a fox; black almond-shape orbs glinting in the pure moonlight.

As the brunette watched on breathlessly, the creature's shiny black orbs soundlessly directed their gaze onto her.

She felt her blood froze as it stared at her, features apathetic.

The chilled wind bit at her fingertips, almost cold with slight frostbite. Somewhere farther away, a fox's growl filled the air with fright suspense.

Then, Haruhi bolted up, head out of contact with her pillow.

The girl awoke, drenched in cold sweat.

* * *

She sat on the floor by her bed, knees hugged tight together. Burying them deeper into her chest, she placed her chin at rest, breathing still irregular and jagged.

It was almost twilight by now as they gentle blowing of the air-conditioning breeze tickled on touch with her smooth porcelain-like skin. She flinched in response to the cool touch and tugged the blanket closer to her chest.

Relaxing her eyes and low in thoughts, she let out a wistful sigh in return.

Peaceful, it was now. Even tranquil; as she felt cool air lacing her jawline, sifting gently at her nervousness. How long has it been since she had last encountered with a dream, or even a nightmare?

Haruhi was certain that she hadn't had them in about a year, even years maybe; but such things, as she had preseive, was uncertainly irregular.

Propping herself up with little motivation whatsoever, she stumbled to the small brown hard-wood dresser by her bedside. Flipping up her phone, she snapped it shut again once no missed calls or messages had popped up.

She headed for the bathroom to wash up next.

* * *

Cold water splashed onto her pale skin and lips, moisturing them like fresh breezes of pure water from mountainous rivers that flowed down their directed path smoothingly.

Haruhi grabbed a towel on her way out and listlessly filed her way out into the living room, plopping down on the sofa which had once again became her resting spot.

It was 3.55 A.M. then, as a depressing wave of emotions swept past her and into her soul.

* * *

"Haruhi? What are you doing on the sofa at these early hours of the morning?"

The awfully familiar voice drifted into her ears; concerned with hints of light surprise covered at the edges.

Haruhi blinked in direction to her father, "Otousan?"

The red-haired figure gave a slight smile of peacefulness as he took a seat by a small armchair, angling himself in position to his daughter. "Anything bothering you? Come on, tell daddy!"

She couldn't help lifting a tugging smile by the corners of her lips as her father returned the gesture in silence. "So what is it Haruhi? Don't you like your job?"

She shook her head in lingering response. "I'm fine Otousan, I like my job." She gave a glance at his pyjamas and slightly tangled hair before adding, "And you must be tired, don't worry about me and go to bed okay?"

He'd just let out a small laugh; sort of like a chuckle as she placed his hand on the brunette's. "I have every right to be worried about you, my daughter. So come on; daddy can accompany you till you go to work if I have to!"

After polite refusals and persistant offers, they talked till seven in the morning about various things concerning childhood, feelings and daily activities. Haruhi mentioned nothing about the mysterious stranger and her close encounter wth the killer as her father waved her off to work like he always did when she was young.

She smiled contently in the aftermath.

* * *

The bus ride to work passed serenely as usual, and Haruhi arrived at work approximately fifteen minutes early.

"Fujioka-san!"

She'd let a smile flicker across her face.

"Ahiko-san, ohayo, you're early today, ne?"

"I could say the same to you, Fujioka-san! By the way, have you heard?"

She dropped her briefcase onto the floor by her desk. "Heard what?"

"I'll be passing the form Masato-san sent to me to Honami-san later. Being her assistant, you'd be able to take part and observe the case at the same time too!" Kana beamed as she swiped a few binding documents to the desk and placed them into the puzzled brunette's hands.

"Here's the revelant infomation about your client," The blond watched as Haruhi scanned the entire page once. "His name's Hisato Yousuke, and he's the chairman's son of Hisato Internationals!"

A smile spread along her pink-tinted lips.

Haruhi had long heard of Hisato Internationals, the founding chairman, and of course, he's son who would be expected to take the helm early next year if the old man had supposedly decided to officially retire by then. It was to her upmost pleasure to be able to work with him; it would expand her experience, knowledge, and client-communication skills.

Besides, she assumed that the latter would be of a well-bred man who had both elegance and style.

In the picture was a photograph of a smiling young man who was most probably one or two years older than her. Jet black hair was accompanied with a smart-looking business suit and onyx-coloured orbs.

* * *

He constantly tapped on the keyboard, eyes fixed to the smooth surface of the screen.

Hisato Yousuke, age twenty-eight this year and already going to be chairman of his family's business: the infamous Hisato Internationals.

Too bad his life had to end so fast. So swiftly too.

It was a pity for him, really.

After all, Yousuke was at the top of his game in life; everything was all going so smoothly. So well.

Kyouya let a smile curl upon his lips as he slammed his laptop shut, eyes drifting with a flicker of bored amusement on his facial features.

In the end, it was nothing about them that matters. Not the trump cards he had in life, nor the sarced opportunities that flicker past like a shooting star.

It was _him _that mattered in the end; and he would do whatever it takes to break free of the chains which had shattered his life.

Nothing would, or could stand in his way.

Kyouya gave a simple wave at nothing in particular before he disappeared through the doorway.

* * *

"Miss Fujioka?"

No response.

"_Miss Fujioka?_"

Haruhi snapped out of her trace-like thoughts as a hand was waved right in front of her face. She blinked, clueless. "Huh?"

The expression she was met with was of slight amusement as a smile lit the wearer's face. Hisato Yousuke shook his head like it meant to be a small nudge of mockery at the lady's blank expression.

"Are you okay?"

She simply nodded in reply, restraining the urge to let her eyes wander off into the noisy surroundings. Having coffee with a client, to her, was definitely not a daily-affair, and the latter couldn't understand _why_ he would even choose to come here. But of course, her previous question was simply answered with a light blabbering of sorts about having a 'friendly-business' chat.

Oh well, if that was what he wanted, she would incline of course. The client was her upmost priority; perhaps some friendly sort of relationship could even surface within that short period of time.

Tracing the rim of her cup of coffee, she took a small sip in silence. If you'd know Fujioka Haruhi, as in _really _get to know her as a person, one would realise that she wasn't the type to curry-flavour with people's boots. She was strong in her own ways, and also firm in her beliefs.

As far as she knows it, she was never the one to waver at the many boundaries that were flung in her life's path.

She peered up at him now, as he looked into his own coffee cup patiently.

The conversation was getting nowhere, but neither of them bothered to point that out; partly due to the basic business courtesy.

Fifteen minutes later, it officially came to a stop as the both of them expressed polite words about leaving. But it was also then that Haruhi spotted a little spike like blotch of dark ebony locks beside a nearby pillar.

Tensing was a natural reaction as blood rushed at quicker speed into her veins. Squinting her eyes, she swallowed down little saliva; aura a little firm. It hadn't occurred to the young lady that it might've been nothing expectional in particular; that her eyes were probably playing tricks and exaggarating basic stuff with another person.

She blinked once; eyes focused on her target like an eager cat with a small mouse on lock. Except that this wasn't a small mouse; if it had to be a rodent, it would've been a giant rat beneath the hidden shadows. Haruhi forced herself to swallow down the lump at her throat.

"-_Fujioka_?"

She ignored the voice of worry ringing in her ears; nudging her back to him; the caller. She shook his hand away with a slight shug when he placed his on hers with a shake. Clenching her teeth to further keep the unwanted distraction away, her brows furrowed with even more determination.

"Miss Fujioka!"

She was thrown back into pure reality, head jerking back in furious direction to the worried male by her side. "Wha-!?"

A frown met her eyes as Haruhi's glare softened, following by slight parting of the lips. _I, _Haruhi wanted to say, to explained. _I, I saw... _

What was she doing? He wouldn't have believed her ridiculous story; he wouldn't have understood, would he?

"What did you see Miss Fujioka_!_?"

Doubt never leaving his eyes, Hisato Yousuke watched as the lawyer turned back in direction to the stared-at pillar with no words spoken. Giving one more glance at the inanimate object, he felt a minor rush of fury flash through in comparison to his other worried feelings towards the brunette. There was nothing there; so what was Fujioka Haruhi staring so intensely at just a few moments ago?

Face now crestfallen, she felt her shoulders slumped in obvious disappointment. In the place where a lock of hair was supposed to be was now occupied by mere air that circulated the area; and nothing else. Did she see wrong? Did her eyes just deceive her, or was something really there just a moment ago?

Balling her fists as her nails crumpled into the soft fabric of the chair cushion, Haruhi let her answer flow out naturally in monotone, "It's nothing.

"I must have just been mistakened."

"About what?"

She had no reply for that.

* * *

Thirty minutes.

He leaned against the wall, a foot pressed back on the hard, smooth surface. It wasn't easy to take a designated victim out just like that; in broad daylight too. He had to admit that although he didn't like waiting for pointless minutes turned hours to just slip past at the tip of his fingers, rushing would've had him labelled as a fool.

So, as he watched the 'couple' from a safe distance, the latter refused to show any other emotions in contrast to the plain apathetic fountation caked with the feeling of dredded boredness.

And to top it all, what about that little lady; Fujioka Haruhi by his side? From his observation, the latter could easily make out that she was indeed his to-be victim's lawyer, and probably nothing else much.

Even when trailing him, he would have to wait for her to disappear from the scene of crime. Never again could he be so careless as to let someone, _anyone _be an observing party of an audience... Or could he? To other unsuspecting passer-bys, even to his victims of course; that is, until they were killed that Ootori Kyouya would just happen to appear as an innocent bystander.

An ordinary yet particularly good-looking man blending perfectly into the standard crowded -or not- background.

And this _'Fujioka Haruhi_'...

Who knows? She might just be as lucky as to hit the _jackpot._

A soft whistled sigh escaped from his lips as he rebounded his foot onto the ground, back now away from the wall.

Slipping his hands into his pocket once more, the man let a salted mocking smile grace his lips as he walked further up so as to not lose sight of his target.

* * *

6.55 P.M.

Haruhi shook her head, placing the porcelain cup into the basin with a little _clink. _The sound of rushing water filled the room almost instantly as she turned the tap on. Her mind was in a blank. Thoughts of nothingness filled her hollow shell, her feelings buried deep beneath the interior melange that now avoided her so.

Exactly an hour ago, she had pondered on all the possibilities of the day's incident. It didn't quite make sense to her, she had to admit the least. She was being paranoid over nothing in particular, and she hated it.

She hated the way the nightmare haunted her the night before, rendering her sleepless. She hated the fact that he knew almost everything basic about her; from her name to her birthdate, and even locating her into succession. She hated that she knew nothing about him. Not his name, nor anything revelant about him.

Making her way in her dark moonlit laced apartment, a sudden rush of fury rushed past her. She gritted her teeth in attempt to remain cool and collected, eyes training to burn a hole through the wall.

All the more she didn't know how much hate could be direction into a man she had barely even met before.

Settling into her desk, she tossed her briefcase onto the nearby side table and removed some of its contents. Smooth paper with fine print perfected in succession like brand new chalk, its slightly powdery particles meeting the tip of her fingers.

That was when she heard a loud thump in the living room. Something was most definitely up.

* * *

Cautiously, she made her way through the doorway, tension with every step. Silence was blanketed on the now unknowingly deadly surroundings as she traced a palm across the corridor wall with a cold touch. Her wariness increased with each soft takes of breath inhaled. Dim streams of moonlight filtered through small openings with windows enabled her eyes to see with just enough light.

_Squinting her eyes even more, the figure, Haruhi, clung her fingers tightly together from behind a nearby tree trunk where the view was precise in the serene scenery._

Her heart thumped rapidly as she clutched the fists. Her knuckles were already turning bright white, but Haruhi couldn't care less. It was silly really, of how a lawyer like Fujioka Haruhi could have her nerves almost shackled just like that. With that defination in mind, she forced herself to repress all fearful feelings with little succession in vain.

She felt an arm snake across her waist, pulling her back into a light embrace. It was warm and a person could be made out from her senses.

Before she even had a chance to scream, Haruhi had a hand clamped over her mouth with firm but light force intended.

_It was a fox; black almond-shape orbs glinting in the pure moonlight._

She choked with the little air she was given. As what a brave normal person would do, Haruhi swung a free arm into her attacker with much force.

She felt her hand being grabbed by the weight which had just left her waist and was about to try her other hand when a hard object was threateningly jabbed at her head.

"_Try anything and you'll be gone for good,_" His voice whispered with a low octcave into her ear as nausea overcame the latter.

_As the brunette watched on breathlessly, the creature's shiny black orbs soundlessly directed their gaze onto her._

* * *

.

Do review; so I have at least motivation to carry on, knowing that there's still people reading it... :p That's what the review button is there for, isn't it?

Tell me what you like, and/or what can be improved on, and I'll be waiting. :D

... So don't just put this story on alert! D: Clicky! XD -I couldn't resist- :o


End file.
